


True To Herself

by SamuelJames



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25229794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: Willow is more confident than Tara but being with her allows Willow to be herself.
Relationships: Tara Maclay/Willow Rosenberg
Kudos: 2





	True To Herself

**Author's Note:**

> _Title: True To Herself_   
>  _Pairing: Tara Maclay/Willow Rosenberg_   
>  _Rating: PG_   
>  _Summary: Willow is more confident than Tara but being with her allows Willow to be herself._   
>  _Notes: Written for the comment_fic prompt BtVS, Willow/Tara, Willow never expected to be the most confident one in a relationship.._   
>  _Disclaimer: This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net._

Tara's beautiful and really sweet. Her talent for magic constantly inspires Willow to learn more. However Tara is so painfully shy sometimes that Willow's surprised they ever got together.

She's used to trying to impress, filling silences with babbling and big words. Oz loved her but Willow is unused to being looked at the way Tara looks at her, like she'd be blessed if Willow kissed her.

It's nice to be wanted and feel powerful when casting spells. Her life is so much less tiring now that she can just be, instead of having to portray some version of herself.


End file.
